Clare's Way  of Solveing things
by BabyEdwards
Summary: Well Clare gets tired of her parent's fighting so she leaves then Eli just says their going out out of nowhere...Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Clare's Point Of View~

I got up on Monday morning with my parent's fighting so i screamed

"Guy's I can't take this i'm moving out until you figure it out!"

"Clare Diana Edwards you will do nothing of the sorts..."

I said nothing just started packing my bags..then i saw a family photo of our trip to Hawaii in the frame my Mom got for me i chucked it to the door when my Dad walked in..it hit him then my Mom came she said

"Clare knock this off you will stay in this house and i mean it"

"Well Mom i guess you never say what you mean just take you and Dad..."

"Clare..."

"Sorry Mom I have to go to school..don't be surprised if i'm not back well I won't be back..."

So I took my bags and headed for school except I saw a Mother with her baby in it's stroller i was fighting back tears, but i didn't make it to school without tears on my face..

Eli came up to me and asked

"Clare did the squirrels get to you today?"

"Haha funny Eli no it's...nothing"

"Clare obviously it's something not everybody comes to school with tears...just tell Uncle Eli what's the matter?"

"Really my uncle hardly well"(bell dings)"Guess we have to go to class"

"Edwards really...fine later on our date..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's Point of view-**

**Our date? I wanted to ask but I was going to be late for class. I have to wait till 3 period Advanced English to ask him. This morning was going to be long.**

**"Eli!" I shouted down the hall but no one answered he knew what I was going to ask. **

** In English, Mrs. Dawes passed back our papers.**

** "Hmm Clare do you happen to know where Mr. Goldsworthy is?"**

** "No sorry Mrs. Dawes." **

**Damn it Eli, I thought to my self. **

**He will come in at the last minute and I will not have a chance to ask him so I did the only thing I could think of.**

** "Mrs. Dawes?" I said while raising my hand. "Yes Clare." "May I go to the bathroom?" "Yes come get your pass."**

** So I got my pass and ran to the bathroom Mrs. Oh was just getting out. "Clare no running in the halls." "Sorry Mrs. Oh." "Where's your pass?" "Right here."**

** I said while holding up my hall pass. "Ok Clare." I went into a stall and grabbed out my cell phone. **

**I dialed Eli's cell phone number.**

** "Hello Edwards I thought you'd be in English." "Eli, no time for smooth talk what did you mean by our date tonight? "Let's just say I stayed home to change my Facebook status." "Eli are you saying we are going out?" "Bingo Edwards!"**

** Just as I was about to respond Mrs. Dawes came in and said "Principle's office, now!" Damn! I thought to myself. This is just what I need when my parents are fighting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's Point Of View

Shit, my parents are gonna kill me! What should I do? Say I was calling my parents because I didn't feel good? No, I am a terrible liar they would know something was up. I had to face this.

"Mrs. Dawes called me to your office, Mr. Simpson."

"Clare I don't think of you as a bad kid, but this isn't like you."

"I know Mr. Simpson, but I..uh I don't feel well." I stammered out.

Just as Mr. Simpson was about to say something I fainted right their in Mr. Simpson's office. I woke up in the nurse's office. "Clare, are you waking up? You took quite the fall."

"I..I need-d to-oo rest awhile…"

"Alright Clare I will inform your teachers."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." I layed down was this all happening like Eli & I going out, My parents getting divorced. I pinched myself it was all real.

Now I really felt sick to my stomach.

I fell asleep and when I was waking up I heard a familiar voice, "Mrs. Knight is it okay if I check up on my friend?"

"Go ahead Eli she should be awake by now."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Clare I heard you took a nasty fall."

"Haha yeah I guess I did."

"Your still going on our date right?" "Our date?"

"Clare you only fainted you didn't go into a coma and lose all your memory!"

"Ok ok I do remember that you said we had a date doesn't mean I wanted to go."

"Damn it. I already got Chuck Palinick tickets guess I will take Fits with me."

"That won't be needed I'm right here."

*End of the day bell rings*

"Theirs the bell kids time to go" Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay Mrs. Knight"

Eli and I said in unison. "Have a good day kids!" "Oh I think we will" Eli said under his breath. "What was that, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"I said you to Mrs. Knight!" Eli and I left. "Ok, Edwards, your gonna home and get fancied up and meet me outside your door."

"Alright Elijah."

I knew that made him mad whenever anyone said that. "Good."

Hmm he must really like me if he didn't yell hmmm.


End file.
